


The adventures of the black notebook

by gababa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, cute boys having crushes on cute boys, i guess, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gababa/pseuds/gababa
Summary: Recently, there were 3 things constantly in Yixing’s mind: 1) what was going on in the dish-washing machines, 2) what do cats see when they stare at a wall, 3) whose notebook he was currently reading. The last question was of the most importance.(cross-posted on asianfanfics)





	1. The mysterious notebook

**Author's Note:**

> I love Xingdae with all my heart. That's about it.

        Recently, there were 3 things constantly in Yixing’s mind: 1) what was going on in the dish-washing machines, 2) what do cats see when they stare at a distance, 3) whose notebook he was currently reading. The last question was of the most importance.

  
It all started on a one fine Friday afternoon (if you consider 5pm afternoon), when he was still in the campus even though his classes ended a few hours ago. He had to stay behind, since he had to hand his essay to Mr. Cha, so it was quite empty when he was heading to his classroom to find his favourite bunny pen (sue him, bunnies are cute as hell and he would fight anyone who says otherwise). As suspected, his pen was lying near his desk; gladly no one thought of stealing his pen (his group mates were nice, but bunnies are very hard to resist okay). He was already heading home when his eyes caught something. There was a notebook under the open window. For a moment Yixing thought of leaving it there or maybe throwing it into the trash, since if the owner cared about it, they would have taken better care of it, but when he came closer he realized that maybe he misunderstood the situation. The notebook was black, leather-covered and the handwriting in it was very neat and it seemed like the owner, whoever it was, cared a lot about the notebook, even if it was lying on the ground unattended. So Yixing took it and decided to give it to its’ rightful owner on Monday.

  
Later, when he was already at his dorm well fed and rested, he remembered the notebook in his bag and wondereed if he ever saw it in one of his group mates' hands. He took it into his hands and begun to simply stare at the notebook, hoping the answer would come out of it if he stared hard enough. He was so immersed in burning a hole into the notebook with his eyes, that he didn’t see Junmyeon enter their shared room.

  
"What has got you so gloomy, Xing?" Junmyeon was used to see his friend in deep thought especially when he was composing, but he seemed more worried than concentrated, so it had to be something else. When he didn’t get acknowledged by his best friend, he just went up to Yixing hoping to see what was so special about the item in his hands.  When he didn’t get what he wanted, he tried again.

  
"Xing, what’s that? Why are you staring at it so hard? " Yixing finally took his eyes off the notebook and replied.

  
"I found this at my music composing classroom, when I went back to get Tongtong. I don’t even know whose this is, but it seems important to them. I’ll return it on Monday; I just need to figure out whose notebook is this."

  
Junmyeon seemed to think for a moment.

  
"Why don’t you just open to check it? I mean who doesn’t write their name in their notebooks, wouldn’t it be easier than just staring at it until it speaks?"

  
"But wouldn’t it be, I don’t know, rude? What if it’s a dairy or maybe it has something I’m not supposed to see. Maybe that person wouldn’t like having their thoughts read by someone else, I for sure wouldn’t."

  
Junmyeon had to admit Yixing did have a point there, but doing nothing wouldn’t help the situation either, plus knowing his friend, Yixing would be obsessed with this notebook until he found the owner. Yixing was nothing if not persistent.

  
"Why don’t you just read the first page? Just try to find a name and don’t read if it’s something personal. It’d definitely have some clues to find its’ owner. I don’t think the owner would appreciate it if you just kept this notebook to yourself until you magically figured their name out."

  
Yixing sighed deeply, which was a sign for Junmyeon that he admitted his defeat. Yixing opened the notebook not knowing what to expect. However, he should have seen this coming considering where he found the notebook. It was a lyrics’ notebook. He checked the back of the cover and the first page but there was nothing. Junmyeon was wrong which was anew, but maybe if he read the lyrics he could guess whose it was, since he often heard songs written by his group mates. He begged for forgiveness from the writer in his mind and begun reading the lyrics. Well, now he had more questions than answers.

  
_Deep in the night when even the stars fall asleep_  
_The lonely moon rises_  
_It softly comes down to the windowsill and shines on you_  
_And lets you dream while you sleep._

  
The lyrics were gorgeous. He forgot all about privacy of the owner of the notebook and read the lyrics till the end. He was mesmerized. He heard a lot of beautiful songs, since his group was full of talented kids, but he never read a song this soulful. It was breathtaking. He read the other two songs in the notebook, closed the notebook and stared absentmindedly out of the window. Now he wanted to find the owner of the notebook more than before just to simply tell them how talented they were and how he’d do anything to have the right to compose music for it or hear it if the author had composed it as well. He was thinking this through, while Junmyeon was humming "Russian roulette" under his breath and doing his homework, long having forgotten about Yixing’s mysterious finding. Finally, Yixing came to the conclusion that he either didn’t know that person and/or their writing style, so he had to think of a different method. After reading the lyrics one more time he went to sleep thinking about the mysterious composer.

***

        Junmyeon was discussing his favorite girl group songs with Baekhyun, while the rest (the rest being Minseok- the resident dad friend, Jongin- the proud dog owner and Sehun- the guy owned by his dog,) were chatting about their homeworks and the new gossips around campus. This time the topic of the main discussion was Yixing’s mysterious notebook.

  
"Are you sure there wasn’t a name there? It won’t be the first time you got yourself worked up for something easily solved," Minseok somehow always managed to sound like a grandpa talking to his bratty grandson, but he was nice and often bought them food, so they forgave him.

  
"I’m not _that_ dumb," he wanted to protest further but after getting knowing looks from everyone on the table he just granted and opened the notebook again. Still nothing.

  
"What if I never find the owner of the notebook? What if they are worrying about getting their songs stolen while I’m here chatting with you? What if thanks to me these songs would never be released? I’d never forgive myself for it."

  
"Don’t be like that, Yixing! You know, a pessimist’s blood type is always B-negative." Apparently, even his best friend’s despair couldn’t stop Junmyeon from making a terrible pun, which earned him groans from Baekhyun and Jongin, a laugh from Minseok and a half-eaten fry to his face from Sehun. Overall a normal reaction Junmyeon’s jokes.

  
Seeing that his friends didn’t really have any solution, Yixing looked around trying to spot his group mates from composing class. Maybe he could guess whose it was.

So, there are 20 people in his class, it couldn’t be Hyojin, Amber or Yoongi, he could recognized their songs everywhere. It couldn’t be Wonsik or Teakwoon either because he did a group project with them and knew how messy their handwritings looked, unlike the neat one in the notebook. In the same way he eliminated everyone else coming to a dead end. Well, there was someone left but it was far too unlikely. There was no way Jongdae could have written it; he was far too air-headed for a song like that. Right?… Desperate situations call for desperate measures. He’d try to pay more attention to him. Maybe there was more to Jongdae than his loud screams and whines.

  
***

Watching Jongdae turned out to be a rather interesting occupation. Yixing noticed that Jongdae might have been loud and outgoing, but he was also caring. When their lecturer criticized Jonghyun’s writing and he cried afterwards, Jongdae was the first to come up to him and tell him how much he liked Jonghyun’s songs and patted him on the back when Jonghyun kept weeping. He was also the one who immediately stood between Hyuna and Hyunseung, when the latter begun to slut shame her in front of the whole group and threatened to hit her. Yixing was sure Jongdae would have punched him as well, if Hyuna didn’t push Jongdae out of the way and smacked the shit out of Hyunseung. He was a nice guy if you paid enough attention to notice and Yixing somehow felt ashamed to have patronized Jongdae like that. Maybe he was the writer, after all it wouldn’t hurt to ask. So that’s what Yixing did.

  
Lucky for Yixing, he managed to find Jongdae alone the next day when both of them had to stay late to get their homework back from the lecturer. They never really talked so it was an awkward-silence-filled trip back to their classroom to get their stuff and go home. Yixing was hesitant, but it was now or never.

  
"Um… Jongdae, I was meant to ask you something. Last Friday I found a notebook in this classroom. It was a lyrics book," Jongdae at first looked confused but now he looked kind of alarmed and Yixing once again felt guilty for reading something not meant for his eyes. "I didn’t want to read it. I don’t mean it’s bad, but I didn’t want to read someone else’s writings, but I really had no choice. There wasn’t a name there and I thought maybe I could recognize the handwriting or the writing style… Sorry I’m rambling. Anyways is there a chance that it’s yours?

  
There was an unreadable expression on Jongdae’s face. Yixing just hoped he wouldn’t get punched for invading the other’s privacy.

  
"So you read it?" Well, at least Yixing found the owner of the notebook. Now he just had to apologize and try to avoid Jongdae as much as it was possible for two people having the same class every day.

  
"Yeah, sorry about that, but I really didn’t mean to. If it’s any consolation to you, I loved your lyrics. Heck loved, I even wanted to compose music for it, but I guess it’s too much to ask."

Jongdae’s jaw dropped.

  
"You want to write music for my songs?"

  
"If you’d let me, then sure."

  
Jongdae looked away as if trying to gather his thoughts. Silence took over which was an unusual sight with Jongdae. After awhile, Jongdae looked at Yixing with a soft, hopeful smile Yixing had never seen before but sure hoped he’d see it again.

  
"Actually, that’s my secret lyrics notebook. I write there the songs that are far too personal to share with other people. I keep a close eye on it usually, but last Friday I was in a rush and forgot it here. For a few days I thought I lost it, but I’m glad you found it. If there is anyone who can read my lyrics without my permission, I’d rather it be you. I always liked your songs and kind of looked up to you, so your opinion is very important to me."

  
Yixing was shell shocked. He couldn’t help but stare at Jongdae. All this time he never thought of anyone looking up to him. Sure people liked his songs, but never _looked up_ to him. He was all kinds of flattered. He was red and he knew it, but who cares, when the guy who wrote your favourite song-to-be is complementing you.

  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

  
"I know a way you can pay me back for reading my notebook," after seeing Yixing’s expectant eyes he continued grinning, "You can write the music for my songs!"

  
Yixing was beaming like an idiot and so was Jongdae, but they didn’t care since for some reason both of them were sure this was the beginning of something new and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyojin here (or anywhere else in my fics) is Le from Exid because I love her and she deserves the world #appreciateexid2k17


	2. Date or not to date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to confess to a guy you've never dated before? Don't ask Yixing because he doesn't know either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part of my lame fic. Hope you'll like it. If I have any grammar mistakes, let me know.

Recently, there were 3 things constantly in Yixing’s mind: 1) what was going on in the dish-washing machines, 2) what do cats see when they stare at a distance, 3) how to confess your love to a guy, if you’ve never dated. The last question was of the most importance.

It all started on the day he gave Jongdae’s notebook back, more precisely the moment Jongdae beamed and asked him to compose music for his songs. Yixing knew he was majorly fucked. When he first read the lyrics, he felt something in his heart which he couldn’t really explain. Maybe he felt touched by how sincere the words of the author were, maybe he was touched by the emotions conveyed in the couplets, or maybe he was just tired and overly emotional; a normal occurrence for him at nights. When the “thing” in his heart continued all throughout the weekend, he just convinced himself it was mere interest, because what else it could be? There was no way Yixing had a crush on a person he never knew before. But maybe, just maybe, Yixing wondered if the songs were dedicated to someone and if one day he’d be lucky enough to have this kind of songs written for him. So no, he didn’t have a crush, but he did have a pre-crush.

The pre-crush turned into a full-blown crush when he stayed after clases with Jongdae during exam week to study together. Studying in their case meant studying for 10 minutes before starting to talk about their favorite musicians and underappreciated singers. Sometime around that rainy Wednesday Yixing decided that Jongdae’s laugh was his favourite music and Jongdae was his favourite person.

They didn’t really talk much after that, but Jongdae always made sure to loudly greet Yixing across the hall just to see Yixing’s shy smile. And Yixing, on his part, made sure to always pay attention whenever Jongdae was talking and get to know the boy as much as he could. Sometimes Jongdae would leave his noisy friends and come to ask Yixing to explain him something or give opinion about his newly written songs. The more they talked the more Yixing wanted to get to know him and maybe ask him on a date, but it was difficult considering how shy he was. Lucky for him, his friends were nothing if not shameless and caring, so they asked Jongdae to sit with them during lunch, when the said boy’s friends were absent (possibly sucking face somewhere in the corner according to Jongdae). So here he was sitting next to Jongdae and trying to think of a way to ask him out.

"You know, Yixing was so into your writing, we were thinking maybe he had a weird kink or something, especially after I once caught him caressing the notebook," remind Yixing to kill Junmyeon as soon as Jongdae leaves.

"Really? No wonder he can’t stop staring at me even after he gave it back to me."

Apparently Yixing’s lovesick gazes weren’t as discreet as he thought. Well shit. The table was roaring with laughter and he could nearly hear Jongin mattering “whipped” from the very end of their table. Okay, he’ll forgive Jongdae for publicly ridiculing him just because he’s cute, but the rest are going down.

"Wow, I really wish you guys started dating sooner. Jongdae is far too invested in embarrassing Yixing. Can you imagine all the whipped Yixing moments we missed out on?" said Sehun looking amusedly between Yixing and Jongdae. Yixing blushed deeply and wanted to deny that they weren’t dating (unfortunately) but Jongdae beat him to it.

"We aren’t dating, but it’s a mistake easily solved." said Jongdae before turning to face Yixing and wink at him.

To say Yixing is confused is an understatement. He opened and closed his mouth trying to think of a reply but his brain had crushed down and forgot how forming words worked. Jongdae kept smiling smugly at him which didn’t help the situation. Neither of them noticed the whole table turning dead silent, only Jongin’s groan was heard as he was handing 500₩ to an amused Sehun. Junmyeon and Minseok just exchanged knowing looks, while Baekhyun wept his fake tears saying something about how his son was finally gonna get laid.

Yixing seemed to come to his senses and whispered a quite “what”, before they both heard Jongdae’s friends calling after him. Jongdae simply bid everyone goodbye and when he turned to look at Yixing who was still frozen, he quickly kissed his cheek before muttering “you’re cute” and running off to his friends.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

***

 

Two days passed after this incident but Yixing still couldn’t comprehend that it in fact happened and Jongdae did kiss his cheek and said that he was cute and implied that maybe they could date. Well, he didn’t say that exactly but it sounded like it. Yixing briefly wondered if the boy did mean it when he implied that their not-dating was a mistake and maybe even liked him, but he had to admit that most likely the boy was just joking. After all Jongdae was quite affectionate and never shied away from hugging his friends or holding their hands, so maybe it applied to kisses as well. Maybe he was just over-analyzing.

 _Ugh, this isn’t good_. He promised Jongdae to compose music for his songs, but he couldn’t concentrate with his brain filled with possibilities and daydreams. The best thing to do right now was to ignore his feelings and concentrate on something else, that something else being dancing. Music had always been his passion so he was really lucky to have both the voice and the body for creating art. He spent his time composing songs and rearranging already written ones, but when the things got too rough, when he was too tired or too stress he danced. The best way to forget about the hundred questions in his mind was to go to the dance studio near the university, which was luckily owned by his friend and former student Chenle's father, and dance his heart out.

So that’s what he did, or at least wanted to do until he went to buy a new pair of headphones (his old ones were torn apart thanks to Vivi). His eyes looked comically wide when he heard a very familiar voice saying.

"Who even buys headphones at 11pm?"

Of fucking course, the cashier at the store had to be the only person Yixing was trying very hard to avoid thinking about. But Jongdae was beaming, so he couldn’t help smiling himself.

"My old ones got ruined - the courtesy of a devil disguised as a dog, so here I am."

"So you though it was reasonable to buy a new pair at 11pm instead of enjoying sleep like every sensible student would?"

"Well, my mum did always say I was kinda dumb so…"

Somehow Jongdae’s laugh made him forget about his inner turmoil. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to figure things out all by himself, maybe he should just be more direct…

"Date me."

This did count as direct, but this wasn’t what he had in mind. Jongdae froze for a second before arching his eyebrows and looking at Yixing with an amused expression.

"Is that an order?"

"More like a request bad formulated?" Yixing smiled sheepishly remembering all the times his cuteness saved him from his mum’s and later his friends’ well justified wrath. It was a cheap trick, but all was fair in love and war or something like that.

Jongdae just chuckled. _This had to be good right? Who even chuckles before rejecting someone?_

"Well if this is a request I can say “no” right?"

Yixing’s smile disappeared.

"You can, but I wouldn’t advise you to." Yixing tried to keep the mood light but he was terrified. _What if Jongdae rejects him? What if he ends their friendship? What if he starts  ignoring Yixing after this? What if he’ll never…_

"Okay then."

_… wait… what?_

Yixing’s brain was not cooperating; who even gets back-stabbed by their own brain twice during a five-minute conversation?

"Earth to Yixing, you there buddy?" Jongdae begun waving his hands in front of Yixing’s eyes.

Yixing grabbed his wrist and stared at his eyes. Jongdae froze and stared back blushing hard.

"Are you serious, Jongdae? Would you date me?"

Jongdae farrowed his brows.

"Of course I am. Do you think I’d joke about dating the guy I had a crush on for more than a year?"

"What? You had a crush on me _for a year_?"

" _More_ than a year, but if you want to hear the story of my pathetic crush on you, you have to bribe me with coffee and the chocolate cake at the coffee shop down the road."

Yixing knew that he was smiling like an idiot, but who cares; the guy he liked said that he liked him back, for now it’s all that mattered.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just reread this and holy shit i had so many mistakes omg. im really dumb.


End file.
